We'll spend our last night together
by Nomad Leonor
Summary: COMPLETE! everyone knows harry potter, but do you know his parents? come take a sneak peak at their love life.RR!
1. Chapter 1: NO!

Ok first things first I suck in writing so I'd appreciate any pointers you have.

Disclaimer: Wake up and smell the coffee people if I was J. K. Rowling do you think I'd be writing here.

Anyway onto our future presentation:

She sat down by the lake and looked into the horizon. She then closed her eyes and felt the wind brushing trough her hair, it felt so good to be here. As the bell rung she was snapped back to reality, it was dinner time, she had barely begun school and already she wanted to be home. She got up with very much in her mind telling her not to get inside. She was walking up the castle when BAMMMMM she turned around to find a large snake slithering out of the forbidden forest. Just then Dumbledore came rushing to her.

"Miss Evans"- he began- "get all the students into the great hall".

"Wha"- Lily was interrupted

"Now Miss. Evans" Dumbledore stated plainly

Just then James Potter came by.

"Mr. Potter" Dumbledore looked at him a twinkle in his eyes "were ready."

Lily looked at them dumfounded while she shoved a group of first years into the castle.

She looked back to see James and Dumbledore with wands out soon enough she heard

"Advra Kedrava" but she couldn't make out who said it. She looked back to see James on the floor.

"No" She rushed to Dumbledore.

"No need to worry Ms. Evans he's just petrified.

"Just petrified look at him" Lily began but never finished as Madam Pomfrey came rushing by.

"Oh my lets get him inside" she cried

"I think it is best if you go to your dormitory Ms. Evans" Dumbledore stated

Lily obligated immediately. As she sat down in her bed she thought

_How could things go from a perfect day to this? _ She sighted _I best be getting to sleep_.

When out of nowhere. **_Slam!_**

UUUU a hang cliff well not going to continue unless I get at least 5 reviews.

Lots of love and more,

_**Lilyfan **_


	2. Chapter 2: Slam!

Well even though I never got 5 reviews in one day I didn't expect to on the first day, you guys sounded like you wanted more thought I don't know.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters sobs oh well, except the ones you don't recognize.

Paige Hanson: Its fun to torture you. Hehe

C.E: Thanks so much

Me: Mercy Beacoup (Thank you very much in French)

* * *

Lily looked back but no one was there she looked around-nothing. She walked out of the dormitory but only saw Molly Weasley.

"H-Hi L-L- Lily" She stuttered she looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her face was pale her eyes bulged out not like the rosy Molly she always was.

"Are you ok" Lily asked sympathetically. Molly opened her eyes wide (or as wide they could go as they were already wide).

"Y-Y-Yeah why do you ask" Molly said looking down.

"Well for starters you won't look in my face, you look like you just saw a ghost, and you're stuttering" Lily looked at her in a tell-me-what-happened-or-else way.

"Nothing alright just nothing" She said avoiding Lily's eyes.

"Well did you here that noise" Lily asked as she remembered what happened that day.

"What do you mean there wasn't any noise, are you feeling ok?" Molly was worried about her best friend.

"Didn't you hear that? It was like a slam." Lily was staring to get worried.

"Sorry to break to you but um… there was no noise" Molly stated "Maybe you should get some sleep"

Lily looked confused but walked in with Molly. "Night Lily" Molly whispered

"Night Molly" She whispered back.

(And Bold Italic is Lily's second voice in her head) _How could I hear that? (And Lily can not talk to snakes) **Easy dear you were Hallucinating. **No! **Yes you were. **Why don't you just shut up? **I choose to disregard that comment. **Leave my head now! **Well if your going to be miss bossy fine. **Uhhh. **Hallucinating! **I swear I told you to sod off. **No, my dear you exact words were, why don't you just shut up.?** But I also told you to leave my head.** I was hoping you didn't remember that part.** How could forget it was only 3 minutes ago, now if you please. **Well fine then, but I won't be back. **Thank god. _Soon Lily was in a soft sleep.

She woke up the next morning with a splash of water at her face. Her roommates Molly, Heather, Angela, and her twin Leonor were all looking straight at her.

"Well it's about time" Leonor said looking straight at her eyes. Leonor was the impatient one of the twins, the tuff one but also had a great brain. She had dirty blond waves for hair, and hazel eyes. But unlike lily she loved to hang around the mauranders.

"What you talking about" Lily looked at her best friends

"Well, we've been trying to wake you up for the last twenty minutes" Angela responded quite quickly. Angela had brown hair, and green eyes. She was the most caring and sensible one of the twins. Like her sister Angela had a great mind.

"Sorry" Lily said with a tone in her voice saying she wanted to go back to bed.

"That's quite alright" Heather said as she tried to brush her long blond curls. She had blue eyes that were the prettiest of the group.

"Well just so you know James is out of the hospital wing." Leonor said while trying to help Heather with her curls, just as her brush broke.

"Uh this is useless" she looked at Heather

"Hey did any of you hear a slam yesterday night" Lily asked while pulling on a shirt.

"You're still not with that whole story are you" Molly spoke for the first time.

"Well, I know I heard something yesterday" Lily spat back.

"Oh that" Angela began but Leonor finish for her.

"Ang here" she said pointing at her sister "wanted to sleep with me, its something we've done since we were little. " I said no and she got in anyways, so I pushed her of my bed and she slammed into the floor." She smiled

"Yeah and I still have a bruise" Angela said rubbing her arm and looking at her sister.

"So that was the whispering I heard yesterday night" Heather said "I couldn't fall asleep with you two."

"I'm hungry" Molly said out of nowhere

The girls looked at her. She looked back and shrugged.

"Come on" Leonor responded and the girls all left for breakfast.

* * *

Well that's it for now the chapter is kind of longer. But thanks for the reviews. And I loved killing you with a cliffy. Now I'm going to admire the ring that I inhered from my mother. It was my Great Great Grandmother's, then it was my great grandmother's, then it was my grandmother's, then it was my mom's for fifteen years and now of course its mine.

Lots of love and more,

Lilyfan


	3. Chapter 3: Pranksters

K/ now I'm still waiting for the some more reviews. Though I have nothing else to do so, another chapt.

**Paige Hanson**: I trust you to keep that little secret. Ok Ok it's a big secret but I still trust you.

OK on to our future presentation:

* * *

James Potter walked down the hallway to the Great Hall. As he walked he felt a breath in the back of his neck.

"What do you want padfoot? Soon a 16 year old boy with long black hair appeared out of nowhere he held the invisibility cloak at his arms.

"Ah come on. How could you possibly know that I was here?"

"Um… hello **my** invisibility cloak and I felt your breathing"

"No way"

"Face my dear padfoot; you're just not up to my level"

"What ever just walk in ok" padfoot stated plainly James opened the great hall door before letting himself in. He thought padfoot would probably try one of those muggle tricks he's seen before. To his surprise there was no bucket anywhere in sight. Though there were some very pretty girls sitting at the Gryffindor table. One of them just happened to be the love of his life Lily Evans.

"Watch this said Sirius" as he ran to Lily "what's up Evans"

"Um… nothing I guess" she said kind of suspicious

"No silly what's up" he said pointing upwards

Lily looked up and a pie fell to her face with a splash. Everyone around the great hall turned to see what had happened. Lily wasn't going to let him win this battle.

"Oh funny" she said looking at his face "you know what's funnier" she forced a laugh.

"No what?" Sirius said in excitement

"This" with a wave of her wand Sirius was hanging by his ankle in midair his head kept hitting the ground and he would go up and hit his head back and up and down. Lily wiped her face and put some jelly in her toast. All her friends were laughing and getting amused by her act.

"Put me down you wit- no actually calling you a witch would be giving them bad names" Sirius said

"U U U can I do it" Leonor asked as she jumped up and down. Sirius looked at curiously

"Do what, you put me down this minute" Sirius begged.

"As you wish my dear" Leonor said with a smile on her face she waved her wand and Sirius fell on the floor with a thump. James hurried to Sirius

"You ok padfoot" Sirius asked in concern

"Just fine, don't worry my head broke the fall" Sirius looked at his best friend. Then turned back at the girls, who were laughing like crazy.

"Excuse me ladies" he said as he started to limp out of the great hall, but before he got out he yelled back.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT LILY EVANS MARK MY WORDS"

James went up to the girls.

"Wasn't that a little harsh" He said looking at the door were Sirius had stood just seconds ago. The girls looked at him in amazement James Potter the lead Maurander had feelings.

"Anyway, how was the pie Lily" he suddenly asked.

"I don't know" she said picking up a whole pie "Why don't you try it" she said and smashed the pie in his face. The girls got up and left for their first class leaving James with the great hall laughing at him.

The girls were walking down the corridor when, BAM. Lily stopped the other girls didn't even seem like they heard anything.

"What" Lily whispered she knew one thing whatever made that sound, did it last night. There was no way that was Angela or Leonor.

* * *

Well guys that's it for now but I'll have more soon and I want more reviews. Pretty please with a cherry on top. I have to tell you something I've been excepted at a program to get me into a good High School, so maybe the chapter are going to start coming once a week. I don't know for sure but just a warning. Oh and by the way the little blue button down there, yeah that one is the one in your dreams saying "Leave a review, Leave a review, Leave a review."

Lots of Love and more,

Lilyfan


	4. Chapter 4: LOVE

**Paige Hanson:** Well the story is better if you keep guessing isn't it.?

**Someone1: **Merci Beacoup Thank you very much in French)

**Someone2:** Thanks! Though I'm pretty sure that everyone (including you) has heard voices in their head.

If I missed someone don't take it personally I just probably forgot.

Lily entered the charms class were Professor Martins was waiting for them.

"Good morning" he said while charming the classroom's small Christmas tree.

"Good morning professor" every student repeated.

"We'll lets begin now, shall we" said professor Martins a tall black haired professor (and well duh). Lily began on her work she could have sworn James wasn't working he was just staring at her. She tried not to stare back. Her predictions were correct and she found out when Professor Martins scolded James for not doing his work and he received a detention. Much to Sirius's complains as this meant that James was beating him in the most detentions award. As soon as James left the classroom he raced off to the 7th floor corridor. He passed three times in front of the Room of Requirement. A door appeared and he walked in and locked the door. He stood by the warm fire for about 5 minutes before he sat down in a cozy armchair. Fifteen minutes later a hooded person came in.

"I thought you weren't going to make it" James said in a sweet voice.

"You almost blew your secret in charms" A cold voice whispered back.

"What's wrong with your voice?" James asked the hooded figure.

"Well hullo I couldn't let anyone hear me" the hooded figure answered back in sarcasm.

"Sarcasm my dear is the lowest form of wit" James stated back.

"That hurt, it really hurt" the hooded figure spat back.

"How did you get past the locked door, anyway?" James asked

"_Alohammora_" The hooded figure said and slapped its face. Soon both of their lips met and the hood from the cloak dropped leaving red silky hair to fall. When they broke apart they gapping for air. The girl put her wand to her throat and whispered a charm that made her voice turn back to normal. James put his arm around her waist.

Miss Independent: Kelly Clarkson

Miss independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere, no

Miss on her own

Miss almost grown

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keeping her heart protected

She'd never ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

Said ooh, she fell in love

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise...It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer needs to be defensive

Goodbye on you

Real love is true

Miss guided heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no

But she miscalculated

She didn't want to end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing her misconceptions

She went in a new direction

And found inside she felt a connection

She fell in love.

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Thinkin' no one could open my door

Surprise...It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer needs to be defensive

Goodbye on you

Real love is true

When Miss Independent walked away

No time for a love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of what cannot be real

I'm so glad I finally feel

What is this feelin' takin' over?

Surprise...It's time

To feel what's real

What happened to Miss Independent?

No longer needs to be defensive

Goodbye on you

Real love real love is true...

Miss Independent

"Why did you splash me with a pie this morning?" James asked al of a sudden.

"Well it's a good thing I did the girls almost suspected us" she told him in a worried voice.

"Is everything alright?" James asked when he saw the look on her face.

"Hmm…Oh yeah everything is fine" she replied.

"Lily don't lie to me, we've been dating secretly for a year, I know you" James looked at her expression again. Felling like she had no choice Lily told him about the voices she'd been hearing.

"Are you sure they can't hear them?" James asked for the 4th time.

"Yes James, I told you they looked like nothing had happened" Lily explained yet again.

"Don't worry Lily we'll find whose been doing those sounds." James hugged his girlfriend before he left for his room. A few minutes after James had left Lily decided to leave, but when she reached the door. "**HArhnesdhs" **She heard again Lily ran to her dormitory and went straight to sleep she didn't even notice her roommates looking at her. Soon enough she had a strange dream:

_Lily was looking into a mirror it was her body just a bit older. She heard a distant cry and she left the room the room to find a baby in a crib in the room next door. _

"_Hello there Harry" Lily didn't know what made her say it but she now knew the child's name was Harry. Soon everything went black and when a picture finally came to her mind she could see older James and a hooded black figure"_

"_I love you Lily" James said in a rush._

"_I love you too James" she ran upstairs but didn't know why she felt as if her mind wasn't running her body. She picked up Harry and tried to appirate but it felt as something was gluing her to the spot. She saw a green light and-_

Lily woke up in the morning drenched in sweat. Leonor and Heather were on her right side, and Molly and Angela were on her left.

"You ok Lily?" Heather said looking at her friend.All the girls were staring at her.

"Yeah just a dream" Lily responded

"Dream? More like nightmare" Leonor said helping Lily out of bed

"I'm going to take a shower" Lily made her way to the bathroom.

"Yeah you better said Angela and Molly together pinching their noses.

"Shut up you guys" Lily spat back.

Well that's it for now. If you have any suggestions please give to me. And chillax the next chapter will come soon enough.

Remember: The magic is in you.

Lots of love and more,

Lilyfan


	5. Chapter 5: Friends, Friends,Friends

Disclaimer: For the Dimwits who can't go to the first chapter and see this. I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

Sorry it took so long to update but my computer broke down! WHAAAAAAA :( :( :(

Hullo people what happened to all my reviews!

I'm gonna cry :( :( :(

Well onto our future presentation! Chpater 5! Enjoy!

* * *

She had showered and had got ready for the next Hogsmeade weekend. She was supposed to go with some kid name Tyler, who ever he was. She didn't know the kid but if she didn't except the date, she might have been caught by her friends. 

"LILY WERE GOING TO BREAKFAST" shouted Molly from the foot of the girl's staircase.

"All right all right, I'll meat you down stairs" Lily responded.

The girls left for breakfast. They were sitting down eating in silence when Angela spit something out.

"I think Lily is going out with James" She said in an instant

"Uhhh I told you to wit till we were in Hogsmeade" Leonor said looking at her twin in disappointment.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Heather.

"Well, Lily has been coming to our dorm late at night" said Leonor.

"Yeah and" said Molly

"Sirius told us that James has been doing the same thing" Angela whispered.

"And yesterday James wouldn't stop gazing at her in charms he didn't even do his work." Leonor finished.

"Conclusion" said Angela.

"Their going out" said all four girls together.

"Who's going out" said a voice behind them. The girls looked up to find Lily.

"Oh you know, some girl in Hufflepuff" Heather told her.

"Oh ok" Lily sat down to eat, when all of a sudden they heard a SPALSH. The girls looked back to see a huge Santa Claus splashed into 5 of the slytherin's jelly bowls that the house elves made the Slytherin house for Christmas. Soon the great hall was filled with laughter. A banner came down saying HAPPY CHRISTMAS from: THE MAURENDERS. Then James, Sirius, and Remus stood up and bowed. (And you can tell I don't like Peter because I don't make him show up often) Snape and Lucius Malfoy were completely covered in grape jelly.

"Yes, yes very good prank" said Dumbledore trying to quite the crowd down. "Now I must say a announcement that is most pleasing" everyone turned to Dumbledore he had a twinkle in his eyes. "This year Hogwarts will have its 1st annual Christmas Ball so find a date, that's all" he sat back down noise filled the hallways everyone was talking about who they were going to ask, or what they were going to wear. Lily sat and stared at James he stared back.

"Oh and I'm going to put a tiara on my head" Heather was talking very fast about her dress. Leonor saw her gaze and followed it to James he was staring back. She took her eyes off them with a sympathetic look. _Let them be._ She thought in the back of her head.

_Oh god he's hot, and he's staring back I've got to look away, Oh I can't._ Lily thought over and over again.

"Lily, Lily, girl you better be listening to me" said Heather she could be a handful when she was with her friends. Lily snapped out of her trance and looked at the girls.

"Oh, what did you say Heather" Lily said looking at Heather.

"You didn't hear a word?" asked Heather

"Sorry, no" Lily said kind of guilty.

A/n: don't you hate a/n in the middle of a story. Oh well keyword at the last sentence (Kind) of guilty.

Back in Hogsmeade Lily walked with the kid name Tyler. Soon enough they reached the destination Lily was waiting for. She was in front of the pub Hogshead.

"See ya" said Lily to Tyler.

"Excuse me, are you going somewhere." said Tyler pure hate in his eyes.

"Um... yeah I was going to meet up with my f-f-f-friends" Lily starred.

"No, your not you agreed on having a date with me and that's what your going to do" Tyler grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her along.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" Lily shouted but no one was doing anything and her friends were nowhere in sight. Just when she was about to lose hope for anything she hear from behind her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE" it was James his wand was pointed to Tyler.

"What do you want Potter, jealous that I got your love and you couldn't get her" Tyler laughed hysterically. He took his wand out and pointed it at James. Lily then heard:

"Expelliarmus" but it wasn't from James she looked back to see Leonor and Angela with their wands out. All her friends were behind them. She couldn't thank them because Leonor ran up to Tyler while Angela went to make sure she was alright. Tyler was getting up.

"Hey Tyler" said Leonor in a sweet voice.

"What's she doing?" James asked.

"Don't worry she's a specialist at this" Angela smiled.

"Hey Leonor" said Tyler, Leonor started getting closer. Soon Tyler reached down to kiss her just then Leonor's leg flew up and connected with his privet part. Tyler fell to the ground in pain.

"Let this be a lesson to you, don't mess with my friends" Leonor was about to leave when she turned back. "Oh yeah, and I hope you weren't planning on reproducing." Leonor left helping Angela carry Lily back to the Hospital Wing. On the way back to school everyone congratulated Angela and Leonor on what they had just done.

"That was awesome, your sister is right you are a specialist at this stuff."

James said.

"Good at what, kicking ass" said Leonor "Yeah I guess I am"

Soon enough days passed by and the whole school knew what had happened. Everyone had a date for the ball. Everyone except Lily.

* * *

That's it for now. Next chapter the Christmas Ball. Please make that little baby button happy and feed it with a review:) :) :) 


	6. Chapter 6: Moment of truth!

Disclaimer: Today I was with my foster twin and we were dreaming that we owned Harry Potter. Sadly our teacher pulled us back to reality and I owned nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

I was going to keep you guessing about this whole thing but I got 2 more reviews saying for me to continue. Thanks for the reviews you guys there much appreciated.

Now onto our future presentation. Here's chapter 6 ENJOY!

* * *

Lily had a problem now! The only kid left in the whole school that didn't have a date was Bernard, Ben for short. This meant she had to go with the clumsiest student in the school.

"Oh cheer up Lily, at least you have a date" said Leonor.

"Yeah, I mean where's your Christmas spirit" said Heather coming out of the bathroom.

"By the way we haven't told each other who we're going with" Molly said looking at her friends.

Well, I'm going with that Slytherin boy named Aaron" said Leonor. "What about you Heather".

"Well I'm going with Remus".

"Lupin?" said Leonor

"Yeah" Heather replied.

"Angela" all the girls cried.

"Well I'm going with the Ravenclaw hottie, Daniel.

"WHAT" Heather yelled "he's like the hottest guy in school".

"Well, he asked me the other day" Angela had crimson circles appearing in her face. All the girls were in disbelieve.

"Well we better start getting for the ball" said Leonor.

"Wow I don't think I've ever heard my sister say that" said Angela.

Back in the boys dormitories, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were waiting for James. As soon as he entered the dormitory Sirius and Remus jumped on him. They sat him down on his bed.

"Are you going out with Lily" said Sirius. James eyes widened.

"NO!" James said quickly.

"Oh come on James were not stupid" said Remus than pause "well, Sirius might be but not me"

"Yea- hey" Sirius looked at him "You called me stupid".

"Well done padfoot that was fast for you" Remus looked at him Sirius scowled at him.

"Ok we are but if you tel-" he was interrupted by Bernard coming in. He was already ready for the ball. He walked into the bathroom.

"Where's my broom?" asked James.

"er… In the closet, why?" asked padfoot.

"Well I can't climb up the girl's staircase but I can fly up" said James. Back at the girls staircase Leonor was helping Lily with her hair when they heard a knock on the door. Angela went to get it. She called Lily over. They stepped outside.

"What do you want?" she said in a sweet voice.

"They know" said James

"What, how could you tell them?" Lily spat.

"I didn't they figured it out" James said innocently.

"Well, I guess I should tell the girls" Lily said looking down. James put his finger under her chin and pulled her head back. He gave her a short but sweet kiss. Lily smiled, she looked at his blue eyes and felt her knees go week. She walked back into the room.

"Girls I have something to tell you." Lily looked at her friends.

"You're going out with James" said Leonor.

"How'd you know that?" asked Lily.

"Oh Lily you and James made it obvious these last few days" Angela said.

"So you mean I could have gone to the ball with James, but since you didn't tell me you knew I have to go with Ben." Lily was shocked.

"Well if that's the way you want to put it" Molly said.

"You could" Heather said, there was mysterious glow in her eyes.

* * *

I know I said the Xmas Ball was going to be in this chapter but I had a better idea for my plot. But you know I have to do other things to do too. Well hope you liked it. The little button down there has only one whish that is for you to push it, and leave a review. Hehe,

Remember **THE MAGIC IS IN YOU!**

Lots of love and more,

Lilyfan


	7. Chapter 7: The Ball

Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing except the plot and the characters you don't recognize. If I was as brilliant as J. K. Rowling I'd be swimming in my millions of dollars.

Yay more reviews. I love your reviews they mean so much to me! (And to point things out to you, you're speaking to a maniac)

Now onto our future presentation. (I know I said they were getting ready but after what happened in the last chapter I thought this was better)

Weeks passed by with out a problem. Luckily only the mauranders and the girls knew about James, and Lily dating.

"So, it's decided then, I ditch Clarisse and you ditch Ben." James said to Lily.

"Yeah I guess that could work" they walked down the hallway together. What they didn't know was that Clarisse had just seen them walking together, even thought she didn't hear anything they said. She ran up to them and started to kiss James. Lily was watching with a half shocked, half trying not laugh face. As James tried to pull away he waved his arms at his side like a maniac. Lily couldn't help it anymore she burst out laughing. Clarisse not having the exact expression she wanted Lily to have pulled away.

"Oh, didn't Jamie tell you we were dating" Clarisse said looking at Lily an expression of total desperation.

"No, your Jamie told me he thought you, were an ugly git who would never marry anyone" Lily responded "Oh and by the way when you did your hair this morning you missed a spot."

"What?" asked Clarisse.

"Yeah you know how you color your hair blonde every morning you missed a spot this morning" Lily pulled out her and muttered an incantation. When Clarisse pulled her portable mirror, she screamed in horror her hair was pink and looked like it had just exploded. James couldn't help but laughing as she ran away.

"That was hilarious" James said as they met professor Dumbledore at the corner.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here I thought today was chess with the minister of magic day" James said amused.

"Chess with whom?" Lily asked

"Never you mind" said Dumbledore. "Now I was looking for you too. Unfortunately the Weird Sisters weren't able to come so you too might to find a muggle singer" said Dumbledore.

"Muggle singer in Hogwarts" James asked completely shocked.

"Yes I think that is just the thing to do isn't it.

"I have someone in mind" said Lily "She knows all about Hogwarts and magic" Lily continued. "Seems some J. K. Rowling person wrote books on us and it was turned into movies. The singer has seen them" Lily said so fast that when she stopped she was gasping for air.

"You know what the scary part of this was?" James asked. "I actually understood what you said".

Later that night…

Lily was in a beautiful white sleeveless dress that spread over her feet. She had her hair up in a bun, with a single strand of hair coming out of it. She had a silver tiara on her head. She had her long finger nails French manicured. She walked down the girl's staircase to where Ben who had a blue tuxedo that looked horrid. _Ewwwww, what is he wearing_ _I can't go in front of public with him. _

"H-hi Ben" Lily forced a smile. He smiled back he took her hand and they were off. Down at the ball Clarisse was begging James to dance with her.

"I've told you 5 seconds ago NO!" James was starting to get irritated. Suddenly he saw Lily entering, his mood got a lot better.

"Clarisse, can I tell you the truth?" James asked. Clarisse knew that he would come to his senses and tell her he loved her.

"Of Course cookie" Clarisse responded

"How can I tell you this without hearting your feelings, actually there's no way. I think you are the ugliest, self centered, pre-Madonna, freak I've ever met, I'm going by Lily"

"Wha- bu-" Clarisse still had a few highlights of pink in her hair. Back with Lily and Ben, Lily started the conversation.

"Ben, you're a great guy but, you see I'm going out with James and I fell like I'm cheating on him if I'm here with you" Lily finished.

"Yeah I kind of understand, besides I wanted to come here with Clarisse, but she had a date so I had to come with you." Ben said getting up and leaving. Lily was dumbfounded. When a guy with a black tuxedo, blue eyes and jet black hair came by.

"May I have this dance?" asked James as he reached his hand out. Lily gladly took it. They stepped onto the dance floor, when Lily looked up at the sky she saw it had started to rain. She looked up at the stage where Hilary Duff was standing with Dumbledore pointing his wand at her. Soon her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well considering the conditions" Hilary said "here is a song for someone named Lily Evans from James Potter". James looked at Lily she felt her knees go weak again. Soon music started playing and Hilary started singing.

"

Any moment, everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
For a minute, all the world can wait  
Let go of your yesterday

Can you hear calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing...and take control?

Fly, open up the part  
Of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time, time to fly  
They started to dance it was like she was really flying all her worries weren't with her at all.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else  
Find a dream you can follow  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left  
And the world's feeling hollow

Can you hear calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing...and take control?

Fly, open up the part

Of you that wants to hide away

You can shine

Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time, time to fly

"Its beautiful James I love it" Lily had a twinkle in each eye.

"I knew you would like it" James answered as she put her head to his chest.

And when you're down and feel alone  
just wanna run away  
Trust yourself and don't give up  
you know you better than anyone else

any moment, everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder  
for a minute, all the world can wait  
let go of yesterday

They danced in silence for the rest of the song.

Fly, open up the part  
Of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time, time to fly

Fly, forget about the reasons why you can't in life  
And start to try  
Cause it's your time, time to fly

In a moment, everything can change

The song ended and they sat back down, across the floor they could see the twins with their dates, Remus with Heather, and what's this Molly and Sirius no way.

"Any more surprises I should know about?" asked Lily. James smiled and pointed out the window. There in red sparkles was the writing. I LOVE YOU LILY! It was surrounded by a heart and on the side was a little lily flower.

Well next chapter soon enough I promissse.


	8. Chapter 8: Tears

Disclaimer: You guys know this whole bla bla bla I own nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

1 review, come on you guys can do better than that I know you can. I'll cry :(.

Thanks Ang also known as my twin Peyton. You should read her first story, "One kiss that's all you need" A/n I call her Ang cause she's like a total Angel. I'm blabbing now, onto our future presentation.

* * *

Lily looked outside the window again it stopped raining. James followed her gaze to the brightly shown stars. He smiled, and looked at her _Wow she's so pretty, this has to be the most romantic night for her. What else can I do to make her never leave me? _He thought. Then and idea clicked in his head.

"Lily" Lily tore her eyes from the stars and looked at him. He smiled "follow me" he said as he got up and held out a hand for her. Lily gladly took the hand and went on. As soon as they were out of the great hall, James summoned a handkerchief and blind folded her, then he led her up what felt like a million stairs. Once they reached their destination, James opened a door and a sudden rush of wind rushed pass them, Lily shivered. James conjured a blanket and a telescope. He led Lily out of the doorway and closed the door. He then took the handkerchief off her eyes Lily gasped at was she saw. There they were in the astronomy tower. She turned to James with a smile on her face. He bent down to kiss her. She didn't mind. He begged her mouth for entrance and she gave it to him. When they finally broke apart Lily could still taste his sweet taste in her mouth. She walked over to the telescope, and looked in side. It was beautiful all the colors, and planets.

Back at the ball…..

"You guys see what I see" Sirius was watching the entrance of the great hall.

"What?" Heather said peeking over Remus.

"Looks like James and Lily left, some spying time is in order" said Sirius rubbing his hands.

"Sit down buddy boy, your not going anywhere" Leonor got up and pushed Sirius back in his seat. "Its not like I can't just pass by" Sirius muttered.

"What was that Sirius" Leonor said looking straight through him. "Um… I like pie" Sirius smiled. Leonor had a look on her face that said you-gotta-be-kidding. But Sirius just shrugged.

Up 8 floors…

Lily and James sat on the blanket gazing at the stars. Lily had James coat on after it had gone so cold she couldn't resist the coat. A few minutes passed with out them saying a word. Then James could hear Lily's breath start to soften, when he looked at her she was sleeping. He conjured a blanket and covered her. Soon he too was asleep. From behind the old wooden door 2 pairs of eyes were watching. Leonor and Sirius.

"How did you convince me to come here again?" Leonor frowned, when suddenly Sirius gave her a passionate kiss. "OH… that's how." She said and turned back.

"Come on" said Sirius "lets leave them alone" she looked sympathetically at him. They left for the common room.

Lily woke up with a start, she felt someone on her side she looked to see James Potter sleeping next to her. She smiled to herself and ran her fingers gently through his hair. Last nights memories came back to her. James woke up and smiled at her.

"Good morning Mr. Sleepy Head." Lily said and gave a chuckle. James got up and made everything disappear. Just then Leonor and Sirius came in each holding a bundle of clothes.

"Told you they'd be awake" said Leonor handing Lily the bundle of clothes "that's 5 Galleons". Sirius gave her 5 gold coins must to his protest. Then he handed his bundle of clothes to James, he also gave James a bag. While Leonor handed Lily a long white wrapper.

"What's this for?" James asked.

"Well… if you went back to the common room dressed like that, er, people might get the wrong impression" Sirius said looking at what they were wearing. Only then had Lily remembered that they still had they ball clothes on.

"Thanks" said Lily. She watched the two leave, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Turn around, no peeking" Lily told James

"Aw" James protested but went to the farthest part of the tower to change. They put their ball clothes in the wrapper and bag. They walked down stairs holding hands. Lily felt all the girls death stares in the back of her head. They walked in the common room to find Sirius giving Leonor a sweet kiss and going back to a book he and Leonor were reading.

"Wow" Lily whispered to James as they sneaked up the stairs to James Dormitories. They sat down on James's bed.

"I know Sirius was reading" James said.

"Hullo, he was kissing Leonor" Lily pointed out to him in disbelieve of what he had just said.

"Oh yeah, that to" James restored quickly. Lily rolled her eyes. They sat down for a few minutes, before Lily left for her dormitory. As she entered she saw Leonor and Angela whispering excitedly. Angela looked up to see Lily staring at them, they smiled at her. She smiled back and as she reached something Leonor started talking.

"I have something to tell you, Lily" she looked at her.

"You're going out with Sirius" said Lily.

"You're getting me back at me for knowing that you and James were dating before you told us" Leonor's eyes went wide "did you spy on us?".

"Nah, I saw you kissing in the common room, James saw it too" Lily smiled at her. Leonor could not believe her ears James had seen Sirius and her kissing.

"I'm going to the library" said Lily.

"Again" Leonor asked.

"Yes" Lily spat back, and left the room. She was walking in the hallway when a girl from Hufflepuff came to her.

"Lily" She caught her breath "it's James, he and Malfoy are in the room of requirement" Lily ran there as fast as she could. She took her wand out in case she would need it. Soon she heard _Expelliarmus_ and her wand went flying a girl caught it. There were girls all around them. Soon one by one each was throwing spells at her. Lily could feel tears pouring down her cheeks, she begged the girls to stop one did and said-

"James has always loved you and, you think you can just go now and start things over, I don' think so" she smirked at Lily and hit her with another spell. James was walking down the hallway when he heard a girl screaming in pain. He rushed to the door, where the sound was coming from. He saw Lily on the ground; he also saw one of the girls with her wand. The girl dropped the wand and it hit the ground. James dodged a spell and reached for her wand. He dodged another spell and pointed his wand at the ceiling and yelled Expelliarmus. The spell bounced off the ceiling and hit every girl, James tried hard not to get hit with his own spell, and he didn't. All the girls' wands flew into the air; they looked at James as he ran to Lily and helped her up.

"Don't mess with my girlfriend or you know the consequences" James said through his teeth. Only now could Lily see that all the girls that had tortured her, were James's ex-girlfriends. They walked to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey was forcing students with colds to take her potion. She rushed over to Lily when she saw her state.

"Oh no" Madam Pomfrey had a sympathetic look on her face. "Did she get the note Professor Dumbledore sent to her" Madam Pomfrey asked. James shook his head.

"I don't think so" James said "Why" Madam Pomfrey didn't answer. She sent James to get Professor Dumbledore. When they rushed back the Hospital Wing was much quieter and Lily was up and smiling. Dumbledore didn't seem to have the usual twinkle in his eyes, or the smile on his lips. He looked gravely at Lily and she frowned.

"I-I-is something wrong Professor" Lily asked. James was looking quite awful too.

"I am sorry to say that the Dark Mark has appeared over you house Miss. Evans" Dumbledore looked down, as did James. Lily frowned deeper.

"Are they?" Lily asked in a whisper. Dumbledore nodded silently. Tears poured down Lily's face as James gave her a hug. (Yes that's right my dear reader, Lily's parents died.) The next morning when Lily woke up there were all kinds of treats and goodies by her bed, and cards of people she didn't even know saying they were sorry for what had happened. Lily was released by Madam Pomfrey as she met her friends outside the hospital wing. They walked to the great hall together; a few seconds after they had sat down Professor McGonagall came rushing with a list for those who were staying for Christmas Holidays. Lily was about to write her name down when James stopped her, he had a smile on his lips.

"I asked mum if you could stay with us for Christmas, and she said you could" Lily felt relived. She smiled back and gave the list to the 1st year that was hurrying to get the list. She got up very fast as she realized something.

"We leave tomorrow then" Lily's eyes grew wide as did everyone else's. "Um… I have to go pack." Lily said hurrying out of the great hall.

"Bloody hell, I do to" said Sirius. Soon all of the friends were in their dormitories packing for the Holidays.

That night…

"You sure you can't come?" said Sirius. The common room was empty except for Sirius and Leonor.

"I told you I'll come see you on Christmas morning and spend the rest of my holidays with you" Leonor said sweetly and she reached up and gave Sirius a long sweet kiss. She pulled away, and climbed up the first two stairs of the girl's staircase, when she ran back and gave Sirius a hug.

"I've got an idea" She said "be right back she said as she climbed up the girl's staircase. She came back down moments later with two pillows and a blanket. The laid down on the couch and drifted into an easy sleep. When they woke up the sun wasn't even out yet. Angela and Remus were waking them up.

"Come on you two, we need to get to the train." Remus tried to wake them.

"Let me do it Remus" Angela took out her wand, she pointed it at the couch and muttered an incantation, and soon the couch flew up in the air and over turned. Sirius and Leonor fell to the ground, the couch still hanging in midair. They hurried upstairs before either, Remus or Angela could ask why they were in the common room. They got onto the train a few minutes later. When they finally found an empty compartment all the friends entered and put their luggage inside. While the girls talked about what they were going to this Christmas, the boys played exploding snap. The trip home was as comfortable as they thought it would be. When they got there two by two they left the platform said their goodbyes and James, Lily and Sirius were off to James's house.

* * *

That's it for now and I'd just like to say LEAVE MORE REVIEWS. Thank you. Now the next chapter is going to be Christmas holidays. I promise. Lol. Well see in the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 9: Christmas at the Potters

I got so addicted to my own story (weird). Even though I know what the story is going to be like I still like to write this story I have so much fun.

"So this is the girl that took my son's heart away" Christina Potter said as she saw Lily. "Honey you didn't do her much justice, she's much prettier than you said she was" Lily blushed as did James. "Come on" Lily followed the family down streets and more streets until they were in front of a pub. The Leaky Cauldron! They stepped inside James and Sirius seemed to know almost everyone. They each grabbed a handful of Floo powder, and in a few seconds they were all in a very well furnished room. Its furniture was all wood but it yet the house was cozy. At the end of the room was a small space it felt as if something was missing there.

"James why don't you take Lily up to her room" Christina told James as the three kids went up four flights of stairs. They went trough a long corridor and James opened a door. Lily gasped; in the room were two full sized beds. The room was decorated in pink, the sheets were pink, and the walls were pink yet the shades were blue as was the lamp. If she wasn't six-teen this would be a dream world.

"Who's the second bed for?" asked Lily. Sirius smiled.

"Leonor will be coming later on" he answered the smile still playing on his lips. James gave Lily a tour of the house while Sirius went to make a fire, with Mrs. Potter as supervision for all they know Sirius almost burned down the house last year. When Lily and James came back down there were two people on the couch and three people on the floor. They walked together to the three people on the floor one of course was Sirius.

"So Lily like the house" Sirius asked. Lily looked at the other two people they were two girls.

"I think I'm going to get lost" James chuckled as they sat down. "Lily this is Belen and Ericka, Belen lives next door and Ericka lives across the street" James told his girlfriend. Lily smiled the girls smiled back. Maybe Lily was hallucinating but it looked like Ericka was making a move on Sirius, no she was really making a move on him. She hugged Sirius and he pulled away, yet she went back and he pulled away.

"Lets go" James whispered into her ear. They left with Mrs. Potter, and only now had Lily seen that the second person on the couch was James's father, Michael Potter. They walked into a room that felt cold and damp like her garage at home. Mr. Potter went to the other side of the room and came back carrying a few boxes. Lily took one of the boxes as did Mrs. Potter, while Mr. Potter and James carried two. When they came back into the living room Sirius was in a disgusted face as Ericka trapped him down and was hugging tighter than ever. Lily not liking the scene got an idea.

"I'll be right back" Lily told everyone she ran up to her room, she took out a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote.

_Dear Leonor,_

_ I have an urgent announcement, as you told me to watch Sirius like a hawk I'd like to tell you that he is doing fine. Though I can't say the same for the neighbor, Ericka, she's making a move on Sirius so I suggest you get here now!_

_Love, _

_Lily_

She sent her owl Itsy on its way, and ran down stairs. She sat near James and whispered to him what she had just done. James had a worried face on him.

"What's wrong" asked Lily, when she noticed James's face.

"Well aren't you kind of afraid of what Leonor will do, I mean look what she did to Tyler" James said as they heard a thump in the other room followed by:

SIRIUS BLACK YOU BETTER GET YOU ASS IN HERE! Sirius looked up

"Now you've done it Lily" Sirius said looking at her, he had a picture of what she did when she went upstairs. He walked out of the room, afraid of what came next, and Ericka followed. James motioned Lily to follow him, they put on the invisibility cloak on and they entered at the same time as Sirius and Ericka, to see a very angry Leonor standing in the middle of the room. James was excited to see what was coming. But before Leonor could even start there was another thump and her twin Angela came in she seemed to be in the same mood as her sister. Angela walked to James and Lily and pulled the cloak off.

"Let's go" said Angela motioning them to follow her. Once they were outside she took out a mirror on it you could see and hear the three people on the other side.

"Angela you're a genius, you dropped a two way mirror in the other room" Lily said looking at her.

"Well duh" said Angela. They looked in the mirror.

Leonor was looking at Ericka. Sirius had a horrified face on him.

"Are you Ericka?" asked Leonor. She was eyeing Sirius.

"Yes, I am who are you" Ericka said as she hugged Sirius and once again he pulled away in disgust. "I'm his girlfriend" said Leonor she was now glaring at Ericka, Sirius went over to his girlfriend and held on to her, because she looked ready to just about jump Ericka.

"Sirius didn't tell me he had a girlfriend" Ericka lied. Sirius was now the one that looked like was about ready to jump her. "Yes I did fifteen different times, I counted" Sirius barked at Ericka. Leonor grabbed Ericka's arm and twisted it back, she pulled it up against Ericka's back. "You know I was going to wait till Christmas day to come here, but now I think I'll just come here today" Leonor said as all the color drained from Ericka's face.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" asked Ericka as she looked at Sirius. "Now why would I do that?" said Sirius. Lily, James, and Angela laughed silently. Leonor let go but Ericka's arm didn't go back it seemed Leonor had broken it. Ericka was leaving the house when she saw Mr. and Mrs. Potter looking at her. "Look at what that rat, Leonor, did to me" Ericka complained, but Mr. and Mrs. Potter just laughed like crazy, they knew why Leonor had done it. Ericka huffed and puffed as she left the house. Back in the room Sirius reached down to kiss Leonor she kissed him back, when they pulled away Leonor looked at Sirius and said "I'm not through with you" Sirius chuckled. She stepped in to the fireplace and was gone. She came back several moments later with bags, by then the three outsiders were in the room, as Sirius was telling them what happened unaware that they already knew. Leonor stepped out of the fireplace and Lily helped her put her bags in their room. When they went down stairs everyone was saying there goodbyes to Angela as she stepped into the fireplace and green flames surrounded her, and she was off.

The next day…

Mr. and Mrs. Potter had left for work leaving the kids to decorate the Christmas tree (that's what was in the boxes).

"Now make sure the tree doesn't fall down the stairs- again" said Mrs. Potter, and left the house.

"The Christmas tree fell down the stair?" Leonor asked.

"Yeah, for the past three years, thanks to someone" said James and glared at Sirius who shrugged. They spent the rest of the morning trying to put up the Christmas tree, but this time James slipped on the mat and the tree went flying out the window. Luckily Ericka's head was there to brake the poor tree's fall Lily told them all what to do to make Ericka's life even more miserable. Sirius rushed outside.

"Sorry, oh it's just you Ericka, can I take that sorry back" Sirius said looking at her. Just then Leonor came outside "there you are cookie" she said as she reached up and kissed him, Sirius deepened the kiss. While James pulled the tree inside then Lily came out "Thank-you" she said doing the same as Leonor and Sirius, James and Lily started kissing with much passion. This made Ericka so irritated that she went over to Leonor and Sirius.

"Think I don't know what you're doing; I know you're trying to make me jealous, well it's not going to work." Ericka said. Leonor and Sirius pulled away, "Did you hear something cookie?" asked Leonor, "no, I don't think so" said Sirius as he pulled her into a tight hug and they went walking around the block. Lily and James separated and walked inside. Ericka went home with a even more irritated mind. When the couple came back Leonor pointed something out to Sirius "don't ever expect me to call you cookie again" Lily and James laughed, while Sirius whined.

That night…

Lily was in James's room they were having what James told his mother quality time. With that he meant snogging, while Leonor and Sirius were in a sleigh ride. Soon days passed with out any problems, that is if you don't count the way everyone was always out buying Christmas presents.

Christmas Morning…

Sirius had always loved Christmas mornings. He went to James's room and attacked him with a pillow until he woke up, he did this every Christmas. Then he went to the girl's room he put a spell on Lily that her ears kept ringing until she woke up, this got him a pillow beating from Lily. He then went over to Leonor's bed and gently shook her awake.

"Why didn't you wake her up the way you woke me up" asked Lily, Sirius frowned.

"Are you mad? She would hex me to hell if I did" He said, as Leonor came out of the bathroom. When they finally went down stairs there was a lot of commotion as each person grabbed the presents that were for them and pilled them near each other. James received a book (Quiddicth Through Out the Ages). Leonor had given Sirius his own invisibility cloak.

"Cool, where did you find it" Sirius said as everyone was curios.

"I've got my ways" said Leonor winking at Mr. Potter who had told her where he got James's cloak. In return Sirius had given Leonor a Beautiful golden bracelet; on it was a heart that said _L&S 4 Ever. _This got him a sweet kiss. James gave Lily a golden necklace with a beautiful yellow Lily attached to it; this earned him a kiss as well. Mr. and Mrs. Potter told the girls that their presents would come later. They gave James a new broom cleaning kit. They gave Sirius a new Telescope for his classes.

Later that day…

There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Potter called the girls down, there they saw their Christmas presents, two cute puppies. Lily and Leonor smiled as they named each of their puppies; Leonor's puppy was Fluffy, while Lily's was Oscar Jr.

"Why Oscar Jr.?" asked James. "Because I had a dog named Oscar but he lives with my grandfather now" Lily answered. The next few days everything went by smoothly. Now they were getting onto the platform, when Lily turned back to Mrs. Potter "thanks" Lily said.

"For what honey" asked Mrs. Potter.

"The best Christmas I've had in a long time" Lily replied and followed Sirius into the platform.


	10. The train,and the mystery!

Disclaimer: Own nothing sobs Nothing sobs all I own is the characters you don't recognize and the plot sobs Oh the plot- just kidding I'm not sobbing.

Thanks for the reviews you guys they're much appreciated, I love them all. They mean so much to me. Now onto our future presentation.

* * *

Lily entered the empty compartment and was followed by James who sat next to her. Sirius and Leonor sat across of them. In a few minutes Angela walked in she had the same look that Molly had a few nights back. She was pale, her eyes bulged out, and she had the impression she just saw a ghost (though she see's them all them all the time). The four kids looked at her she started to foam from the mouth.

"Oh my god she's having a censure" yelled Leonor. Soon the foam stopped.

"Angie" said Lily. Angela wouldn't blink not even when Sirius fell and hit the floor, hard.

"Who-is-Angie" Angela said, she would wait a few seconds before she said any other word. The kids looked at her, their eyes went wide.

"Angie is your nickname" James said "are you ok?"

"Angie-not-here-no-more" Angela said her eyes turned blank. The kids were getting scared when Angela's eyes went back and she started laughing like crazy. The kids looked at her as if she were crazy.

"I can not believe ha ha you guys ha ha fell for that ha ha" said Angela said between laughs. The kids looked at her in disbelieve.

"It seemed so real" said Lily unaware she was speaking "how did you do that?"

"I took some magical acting classes through the holidays, and picked up a few spells here and there" Angela said still shaking of silent laughter. Leonor looked mad at her sister "Angela, don't you ever scare me like that again". Sirius went up to Leonor and helped her sit down before she **went over the line. **Angela sat down, as Molly came in. "Did they fall for it?" she asked as she sat down. All the kids glared at them. Remus, Peter, and Heather finally came in. All the friends were here. Through out the train ride all the kids were their talkative selves. Lily stared at her boyfriend who was laughing at Peter because Remus had turned his head into a pumpkin. Then she looked at Leonor who had Sirius's arms around her waist as her back was to him. Leonor and Sirius were smiling at what had happened to Peter as well. Then she turned to Remus a mysterious smile played on his face. Then she turned to Angela, Heather, and Molly, who were discussing what was new in wizarding fashion. She smiled as she looked at all her friends she had a feeling that the rest of the year would be a lot better. Finally she looked out the window and saw the beautiful lake they always passed on their journey to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to go and change, we'll be arriving soon" Lily said as she got up. All of them looked at her and nodded.

An hour had passed and Lily still wasn't back. James, noticed this, Leonor, and Sirius must've noticed it too because when James looked at them they had worried looks on their faces. Leonor got up and left the compartment. James had an idea of what she went to do. A few minutes later Remus was telling a joke-

"So the healer said-"

"**AHHHHHHHHH**" they heard a scream and ran out of the compartment. They looked around before Angela yelled "I found them" she said. Everyone gathered around a compartment door to see Lily lying on the floor, she looked lifeless, and Leonor kneeled down next to Lily. She looked up.

"She's still breathing, we have to find help." Leonor looked very worried.

"Do you know what might have been wrong" Angela said as she checked Lily's pulse. All of the others were looking at them as they examined Lily's body. Soon Heather joined in.

"Looks like she's been hit with a few curses" Angela said as the two other girls kept checking her body.

"But she'll live" said Heather.

"Quick, James get a pot of water and conjure a towel." Leonor ordered "Sirius go to my trunk and get a very small case that's in there and bring it here, move it people" Leonor shooed the rest of the kids away except Remus.

"Guard the door make sure no one, except James and Sirius gets in, understand" Angela ordered Remus. He nodded and stepped outside. A few minutes later James was inside Heather had put the wet towel on Lily's head. Angela had transfigured one seat into a bed with a pillow, and blanket, and the other to a table. Sirius came in with a small case that he could easily break with one hand; he gave it to Leonor as she charmed it back to normal size. It was actually a very big case Leonor sat it on the table, and opened it. Inside were many things a healer would need. Sirius gaped at what he saw. The girls smiled.

"How did y…

"We're taking classes with Madam Pomfrey" Heather answered as she took one of the white aprons and put it around her, Leonor and Angela did the same.

"Now go and help Remus keep the students who want to see what's going on away from here, ok" Leonor gave him a peck on the cheek before he left. Heather summoned a chair and let James sit next to Lily" The girls took the little knowledge they knew to fix the more serious wounds. They were fixing the little wounds when Madam Pomfrey came in all ready. The girls knew they were at Hogwarts.

"Very well girls you've done the job perfectly, do you want to stay and help?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she took a few ingredients from the box to make a recovery potion. The girls nodded in union. This was their best friend and they were going to make things better. Madam Pomfrey made James leave but required that he help the two boys outside in case someone tried to come in.

* * *

What happens next? Well you'll have come back next time and find out. But I promise that it'll be good I have the next two chapter's down but I have loads of work to do as in Christmas dances for my church, and I have to play an Angel (Again, I've been an Angel since I was in 3rd grade, now it's my turn to be the main Angel and I'm in charge of teaching the younger Angles and by that I mean younger, on their rehearsal time, what they have to do and say) for their Christmas play. I'm sorry it isn't a very long chapter, I'll make it up in the next two but I was bored so I decided to write more.

Lots of Love, Happiness, and more from,

Lilyfan!

I'm out, Peace! (Just Kidding)


	11. Authors note

Authors Note:

I know I haven't updated in like forever but my computer broke and I had like 5 family emergencies. So anyway the next chapter will be up in a few hours.

To all my wonderful readers I want to thank you for you support it means a lot to me.

Lilyfan


	12. Romance, and Tears

Disclaimer: Here we go again/ DoN't OwN AnYtHiNg but the ChArAcTeRs you Do NoT RECOGNIZE!

Hey everyone I've missed you guys and your reviews. Well Just to tell u we r going back to the every one to 2 weeks another chapter, thing and I'm hoping to get at least another 10 chapters. I'm also going to start a new story when I'm done with this one so keep, reading I think the next story might even be a Harry/Ginny fic. But I'm not sure yet either that or Harry/Hermione. Well on to our future Presentation.

* * *

By the next Saturday Lily was out of the hospital wing. The next Hogsmead trip had been scheduled for the next weekend. Still January seemed to trudge along. Snape was in a nastier mood than usual, which meant the Gryffindor needed to watch their backs. The students thought he had gone mad, but Lily didn't believe it, that was until he took five points from Slytherin. The gang spent their January passing a jar with fire in it, to keep warm. On Friday Lily picked up her books and went to charms, but was surprised to see not Professor Martins but a tall man with a black beard and brown hair. Everyone sat down and soon he began. 

"Well, before I introduce myself, let me tell you that there has been a few emergencies at home and Professor Martins retired" the man said quite rapidly.

"What kind of emergencies" James asked.

"Oh you know the usual ones" The man said.

"You have no idea Do you" James asked the man again.

"No, no clue, but to introduce myself, I am Professor Ravenclaw" the Professor said

"As in a Decedent of one of the four founders of our school, Rowena Ravenclaw" asked a Slytherin boy.

"Yes, yes, now today we won't need our wands" Professor Ravenclaw said. Everyone put their wands away. The Professor looked as if they were maniacs.

"Is something wrong, professor" asked Angela.

"Something wrong, yes there is something, Lord Voldemort is out there and you're putting your wands away, now imagine he found a way to break into Hogwarts and just barged in here he could kill you all in one second and you wouldn't be prepared" the professor yelled and then laughed like a maniac. The bell rang everyone ran out of the classroom.

"Do you think we should tell Dumbledore he hired a madman" said Sirius.

"No, he knows what he is doing" Leonor replied. The rest of the day went by as calm as calm could get. Now it was finally Saturday and James and Lily were waiting for Sirius and Leonor for a double date. Of course Molly had met a boy named Arthur, and had left, Angela was out with the hottest guy in Ravenclaw, and Remus and Heather nobody knew. When the two love birds finally arrived they were off. The two boys helped the girls shop, for their usual things plus all the supplies all four of them needed. And in return the girls let James and Sirius shop at Zonko's. When they reached Honey Dukes for a short lunch break, the 2 couples were surprised at what they saw.

"Is that?" said Lily but was interrupted by James "Heather and Remus".

"Come on let's leave them" Leonor ordered. The kids entered Madam Rosermerta's for Lunch. When they were finished Sirius told the girls he had a certain business to take care of and he left. Which left Leonor to think of what was it he had to do? The three didn't see Sirius till about dinner time. He came running about into the Gryffindor common room he told Lily and Leonor to go and put on very good clothes.

When the girls came out with beautiful dresses, their hair and make-up done, they saw the boys had their dance tuxedos on. They led the girls to the room of requirement, where they found a Table waiting for them, with dinner and a fire right next to it. They dinned gracefully that night, but the surprises weren't over. James led Lily outside where a broomstick was waiting. They climbed upon it and flew higher and higher until the air was colder than down on earth. They stood still waiting, in a comfortable silence. Then out of nowhere fire works shot into the air and spelled in red: I LOVE YOU LILY inside heart. A tear dropped from Lily's eyes and James gave her a long sweet kiss.

Now while this was happening Leonor and Sirius were having there own romantic moment. Sirius put on some romantic music. And they both danced; soon Sirius stopped and took from his pocket a little black box. He handed it to Leonor, who opened it carefully, and reveled a beautiful necklace with the words, (I love you) on them. Then they danced the rest of the night away.

When they got to the common room Heather told them everything about Remus and how he was going out with her, and Remus told her his little secret. And Remus told the guys. Of course it seemed as if in the next few weeks everyone had a valentine of their own.

On February, 2 Lily couldn't seem to find James. A 2nd year came to her with a paper she took it and he ran off. In the paper it said Dear Lily,

Meet me in the room of requirement.

James

Lily went there when she finished lunch and was surprised at what she saw. There sat James with about 15 boxes full of things that were in her room. He looked at her with a soft smile on his lips.

"Dumbledore and I were at your house getting all of your things" he said. Lily walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks" she said. Lily looked down to see her old things, and she remembered the faithful night that she found out her parents were dead. A tear slipped away, and then more and more. Until she was crying on his shoulder, but James let her cry all that she wanted.

* * *

"Give me that back" Angela yelled at her sister. Leonor ran to the bathroom and locked herself in. Angela pounded on the door and yelled. 

"What's the matter sis, I can't read your diary anymore" Leonor told her sister.

"You've been reading my diary" Angela cried.

"Only, since you were five" Leonor replied.

"Allohamora" Angela said, but the door didn't open.

"Going to have to try harder than that" Leonor told her sister.

* * *

BACK IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT:  
"Lily, have you heard the noise again" James asked his girlfriend. 

"No, not until our last meeting here" Lily replied softly.

"Don't worry Lily who ever was making those noises, will pay, will find out who did it, don't you worry" James told Lily as they left the room of requirement.

"What time is it" Lily asked.

"Almost 7" James replied.

"We missed classes" Lily told James.

"I talked to Dumbledore about it, don't worry" James told Lily.

Well that's it for now but just so you know you'll be finding out who is making the noise. Oopps wasn't suppost to say anything. Oh well, keep waiting.


	13. Lily,and the Hospital Wing!

Disclaimer: No nothing but the characters you don't recognize.

To all my loyal readers, I hope you like this chapter, you guys mean so much to me and I Love you all. If you have any suggestions for the story or me; feel free to tell me because I'm all ears. It took me ours to come up with this chapter, because I had no idea what the monster did so I just made it up.

Onto our future presentation:

She walked across the hall, her hair pulled into a messy pony tale her square glasses were shining. She entered the empty potions classroom and took her glasses off.

"Harsnt' Lorven" she silently breathed. Soon her pony tale came down and turned into its natural color, the whiteness passing through it. Then her school robes turned into a pale blue and silver dress. Her eyes became like a snakes, her teeth like a vampire, she smiled wickedly, her nails turnedinto long merperson's nails. Professor Slughorn entered the classroom he looked at the monster beside him he ran out of the classroom, just before her nails dung into the walls.

* * *

The bell rang the gang left for herbology. On the way Lily felt a sharp pain, James stopped as he saw her fall on the grass. Everyone rushed to her; Angela put a levitating charm on her and took her to the hospital wing.

"What is up with Lily and the Hospital Wing" Sirius commented, which earned him a slap from Leonor.

"That is your best friend's girlfriend and your friend what is wrong with you." Leonor scolded Sirius. Madam Pomfrey took care of Lily's pains, but with very big suspicion.

* * *

"Ms. Evans have you heard any strange noises lately" Madam Pomfrey asked the red head. Lily looked nervous.

"Well… uh…n-…no" she stammered. This did not convince Madam Pomfrey. She gave Lily another dose of medicine for the pain and excused herself, but not before giving straight orders, that Lily was not to leave the Hospital Wing.

She ran down hallways and to the stone gargoyle where she met Professor Slughorn.

"Sorry Professor, but this is very important" The witch told the potions master.

"So is this, I believe that there is a Banshee in the school" Professor Slughorn told Madam Pomfrey.

"Then we are here to discuss the same topic, for I think I know its prey" Madam Pomfrey said. The two agreed to discuss the matters with Dumbledore together.

"Lemon Drops" They said together, the stone gargoyle leapt alive and led a staircase to the Headmasters office. They opened the wooden doors, to find the headmaster sitting at his desk, petting his pet phoenix, Hawks. The two adults explained on the banshee and its prey. Through the whole discussion, Dumbledore listened quietly stroking his beard. When they finished he just gently got up went to the window of his office and thought.

"Madam Pomfrey please bring, Mr. Potter, and both of the Hallowell twins to my office if you care" Dumbledore told Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey looked confused, but did as the headmaster said.

"Rest assures, Slughorn, this will be taken care of" Dumbledore said as the three children entered the office with Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you,you and Professor Slughorn are dismissed" Dumbledore told them.

"Please sit down" Dumbledore addressed the children. They all sat, through the next hour Dumbledore told what had happened, andtaught afew curses to get rid of Banshees.

"I'm sorry Professor, but why do we need to know this" Angela asked. "If there is a banshee on the loose shouldn't you call the ministry of magic?"

"No, Miss Hallowell, you see banshee's work in mysterious ways" Dumbledore told them.

"What kind of ways?" Leonor asked.

"They find prey and try to get rid of it by putting their on language into human's minds. The human mind is too weak for the sound and eventually the human dies. The Banshees than works like vampires for your energy, they bite you and suck out your energy, which naturally makes them stronger" Dumbledore explained. "Your job is to keep Miss Evans safe; you have to follow her everywhere, to classes, to meals, to trips, the restroom" Dumbledore told the kids. They looked straight into Dumbledore's eyes; they could see he was serious, yet in a worried kind of way.

"Are we agreed" asked Dumbledore "remember you must not tell anyone"

The three looked down, thought for only a second.

"Agreed" The three said together, this was going to be the most dangerous year in Hogwarts for them.

What do you guys think, don't be afraid to leave reviews. Don't worry this story isn't finished, they'll probably still me another 10-17 chapters even maybe 20. This story will finish after Hogwarts. The next story that I am going to write will be a Hermione/Draco story; I wasn't a fan of this until I read (Ever Duckling Turns into a Swan) now it might be my favorite pair. So if a lot of people don't like this pair I'll change it but so far this is the plan.

All my Love,

Lilyfan


	14. Authors Note 2

Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated yet I'm on a verge of time where it seems everything is going wrong. But the good part is that there has been a tremendous snow fall. So my twin and I will be going somewhere for a bit, and then I'll be stuck inside for the rest of the day. So my next chapter should be up in a few hours.

Peace

Xoxoxo,

Lilyfan


	15. A Very bad Surprise

Sup people I just finished, updating my other story, so here goes this chapter, if it's not that good, you can curse me out in your reviews. It's just that I'm really tired right now. If this chapter sucks a lot I promise to write a really long one for the next one…… Well anyway, hope you like this chapter…… and if you have any suggestions you want for the story, I'm all ears.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this again………..

"Stop it" Lily yelled.

"Stop what?" James asked.

"Stop following me everywhere" Lily said "you Leonor and Angela have been doing it for 3 months now, stop stalking you stalkers" Lily told James. Lily was right James thought, they had been stalking her since February, it was now May, and they would leave school in a month.

A/n: to all those who hate me cause I skipped those months; let's just say I had to. Sorry if you hate me though.

"We are not Stalkers" Angela put in. Lily looked at Angela in a look that said simply _"yeah right"._ Angela gave a small fake smile.

"Look we just wanna make sure that you're alright" Leonor said.

"I am ok, so stop it, you and Angela even follow me into the bathroom" Lily said as she sat for lunch. Sirius came in a moment later, out of breath.

"What happened?" Leonor asked as she saw that he had cuts in his face, and rips in his clothes.

"Early transformation" he said. Leonor shook her head as if to say "Um… what".

"Don't worry, nothing that bad" Sirius told everyone. James of course new exactly what had happened, but of course as a Marauder he didn't say anything. The five ate in peace. Soon, Peter ran in and sat, and began stuffing food down his throat. Everyone stared, he looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"How do you do that" James asked.

"Do what?" Peter asked again.

"Stuff food down you're throat like that" James replied.

"I don't know, something I've always done" Peter said.

"I wanna try" Sirius said, but Leonor slapped him before he even had a chance to do it.

"Why were you running" Angela asked.

"McGonagall" Peter said. James and Sirius laughed. The girls just shook there heads.

"So what class do we have next?" James asked.

"Charms" Angela replied.

"Great, we have Professor Wacko in the Head, next" James said. Professor Ravenclaw that was passing by at the time replied "Hey I am not Wacko in the head" and left. As soon as he was out of ear shot Sirius restored, "Sure you're not".

The gang made there way, back to the charms classroom, where Professor Ravenclaw was trying to hang Garlic up. The class took their seats, but, just before Professor Ravenclaw could start Dumbledore came in. He went to Professor Ravenclaw and whispered something. Professor Ravenclaw whispered something back.

"What do you reckon they're talking about" James asked Lily.

"I don't know I bet it's something very important" Lily whispered back. Professor Dumbledore walked out of the classroom.

"I'm sorry to say that many people in the castle have lost family" Professor Ravenclaw said. "The ministry of magic, however is making an army to stop Voldemort" Everyone in the class flinched at the name except for the Marauders. Professor Ravenclaw took no notice in this and continued "If you are now wondering what Professor Martins's big emergency was, his wife and kids got killed by some Death Eaters, so he went off to join this army" Professor Ravenclaw finished. Then with out warning he turned to the board and tapped it with his wand.

"Copy the information down" He said and sat at his desk. To his surprise no one stirred they looked at him for several seconds.

"Um… Professor are you alright?" A Gryffindor girl asked.

"Huh… oh what, can't you see I'm reading?" He sapped back.

"Do you always read upside down?" Leonor asked. Professor Ravenclaw turned the book around back fast and the bell rang.

"Class is dismissed" The Professor said and everyone left.

"I wonder what happened" James asked. Everyone shrugged.

"We may never know" Heather said. But how wrong she was, the gang headed back to the common room, they had a free period now. When they got there they were surprised to see a bunch of students gathered around the bulletin board. They made their way through the crowd and found themselves staring at a large paper that read:

**Attention**

**All men and women of the age 17 and over, we very much encourage you to join the Ministry of magic's army. The Magical Community needs YOU! To help defeat Voldemort once and for all, Sign in below!**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

The List went down for three whole pieces of parchment. All the girls looked at the guys they were all already 17.

A/n: I know they are in their 6th year, but they each had just turned 17, as in they'll still be 17 in 7th year.

**That night:**

"I don't think you should go" Leonor, Lily and Heather begged their boyfriends.

"You could get killed" Heather said. But it was no use. The boys had already signed their names, and were to leave tomorrow morning. The girls were in the boy's common rooms, trying to change they're minds.

"Look we'll write every day, no matter what we promise" Sirius said as he gave Leonor a small kiss. James and Remus did the same to Lily and Heather. Soon they all fell asleep in the boys Dormitories.

**The next morning: **

The 3 girls woke up to find the boys missing. Leonor looked at the clock.

"7:00" She said. The boys had left 2 hours ago. They each found a note by their pillow; they all had the exact same thing:

_Dear Lily, (or Leonor and Heather depending on who was reading the note)_

_You looked so peaceful in your sleep I didn't have the heart to wake you up. I just wanted you to know that I love you with all my heart and that I'll be home soon. There is something for you in my drawer. _

_Love,_

_James (or Sirius, Remus depending on who was writing) _

The 3 girls looked inside their boyfriend's drawer, each to find a small box. Heather opened hers to find a diamond ring in there. Lily opened her box to find a bracelet with little Dolphin charm (Lily's favorite animal). Leonor then opened hers to find a necklace with a golden heart on it. The three Left the room and went to the common room to find Angela Crying.

Ha, ha, ha, Cliff Hanger. Mwahahaha, I'm SO EVIL. Now you'll have to wait to find out why she was crying. Well that's it for now and don't you dare forget to Review. Just Kidding lol.


	16. A kiss

**Hey people I updated Yay!**

**Disclaimer: No! I don't own anything! WAHHH!**

"Angie what happened" Leonor asked hugging her sister.

"Aaron blahh, and then he, he, he" Angela replied. She started sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lily asked.

"She said Aaron was cheating on her then he hit her" Leonor replied as she knew the whole Twin talk they had. Leonor got up, but before she left she yelled back:

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a sec." and ran off whispering on how she was going to kick someone's ass. Just then a 7th year kid came in he looked at Angela. "_Wow she's hot" _he thought, seeing her crying he went over to the three girls.

"Oh cheer up Angela; he's not worth crying over" Heather said trying to comfort Angela.

"Yeah Angie, you know he's gonna get beat up" Lily said. The 7th year boy came up to them in time to over hear the situation.

"Oh hey Joey" Lily said. Heather and Angela looked up to see the Gryffindor Head boy standing there.

"Hi, Lily, What happened?" He asked. Lily looked at Angela as if to ask permission, Angela nodded.

"Her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, cheated on her than he slapped her" Lily told Joey.

"That's not right" he said. "Can I talk to her" he asked. Lily and Heather got up to do some homework, and left Angela and Joey alone.

"Are you ok" he asked sweetly. Angela looked up and her eyes met his. In those few seconds, the both of them felt as if floating in clouds. Suddenly Angela realized what they were doing and looked away.

"Hey I know how you must feel" Joey said, Angela looked at him, he smiled. "I'm guessing that right about now you just wanna go up to your ex and slap him" Joey said he let out a small chuckle. Angela looked away. He sighted and proceeded to get up, but before he could, something happened.

"No" Angela said. Joey looked confused.

"You asked me if I was ok, I said no" Angela told, him, he smiled. He looked at her in a caring way.

"Do you need anything" He asked her.

"No not right now" she said. "Except maybe a-" but she never finished her sentence, because her lips were met by Joey's. At first Angela was taken by surprise, but soon she deepened the kiss. Just then Leonor came into the common room with a smirk on her face. As soon as she saw her twin kissing, the Head Boy, she smiled. Then she sneaked pass them and into her dormitory.

1WEEK LATER:

"Where's Aaron, I haven't seen him around lately" Heather asked. The twins head shot up.

"What do you two know that we don't?" Lily asked.

"Well, Aaron is sort of, kind of in the hospital wing" Angela said.

"Why?" Heather asked. Leonor answered this time.

"Because I sort of beat him up"

"Oh ok" Heather, and Lily said uninterested. Lily looked at the staff table; she saw that professor Ravenclaw was really depressed.

"What do you think happened to him" Lily asked.

"Rumor is someone in his family got killed by some death eaters" The girls turned around to see Joey standing behind them, he gave Angela a kiss. Soon the kiss got deeper and Leonor said "oh get a room you two", which made them immediately stop. Joey sat down at next to Angela and Whispered in her ear "I got to talk to you". They made their way out of the great hall and into, an empty classroom. Angela smiled.

"The war is getting worse, they're calling for backup" Joey said as he gazed into Angela's eyes.

"Let me guess, you're going" Angela said as a tear slipped out of one of her eyes. Joey smiled sweetly at her and gave her a small kiss, before they headed to the common room, where they would spend they're last day together, before he left for the war.

THAT NIGHT:

An owl tapped against the girl's dormitory window, Heather let it in, it had been a week and his was the routine. The owl came and he girls read their letters. Heather gave Leonor and Lily their letters as she opened hers. It read:

_Dear Heather,_

_How are you? I've got great news our fathers are here. Well except Sirius's, but he's saying he is bloody glad of it. Can you imagine that? Fighting side by side with our fathers. Well everyone is fine here. As soon as we really get into the war, I'll tell you. For now everything is fine._

_Love,_

_Remus_

Leonor's said:

_Dear Leonor,_

_I miss you dearly. How is everyone there? Here we are all fine. We just got to our new campsite a few ours ago. We haven't seen any action yet, don't worry. I'll be back soon. Write back soon._

_All my love,_

_Sirius_

Lastly Lily opened hers that read:

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope everyone is alright, especially you. All is fine here; we haven't seen any action yet. I miss you so much. I promise that when I get back, I'll have a huge surprise for you. I'll be back soon, I promise._

_Love,_

_James_

The girls finished reading there letters.

"Well, I'm going to the library to write back to James" Lily said.

"I'll go with you" Leonor said as she remembered that she had to follow Lily, Everywhere. Leonor and Lily were walking quietly to the library when something grabbed Lily from a room. Leonor ran in the room, in time to see a person with a long blue robe, dragging Lily onto another room. She looked to the side and saw Angela tied to a chair. Leonor ran to Angela and untied her.

"Why didn't you use you're wand" Leonor asked.

"Well sorry miss perfect, but it took me by surprise" Angela said as she went to the other side of the room and grabbed her wand from the ground. Leonor pulled her wand out and the twins left to the room the banshee had dragged Lily to.

**Mwahahaha, I left you with another Hang Cliff. Now you will have to wait to see what happens. So review or I will not Update, and to those readers that review, Thank you I appreciate any reviews.**


	17. The dragon fire, the sun and the moon

**Well I finally updated. yay me! Well first of all I have to thank all of my reviewers. But I know you want to read the story so I won't let you saty here any longer. Onto our future presentation:**

Leonor and Angela walked into the next room. It was gloomy and the only light was coming from the full moon, which rang from a window far into the distance. It appeared as the girls weren't in a room but a corridor. They walked and walked but never seemed to get to the end of the corridor. The 2 girls kept walking, when they finally reached some large oak doors. There seemed to be some words carved upon it. Angela took her wand out and wispered "lumos", to see what it said. THe girls looked at the words to see that it read:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath my flloors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Aren't those the words in the Gringotts doors?" Leonor asked. Angela nodded.

"Except, in Gringots it say's, (if you seek beneath **our** floors) as in Gringotts floors. But here it says (beneath **my **floors)" Angela replied.

"I wonder what the phrase means" Leonor wondered.

"Don't you see" Angela asked. Leonor shook her head no.

"It means we can only take the treasure we've been looking for!" Angela told her sister.

"Lily?" asked Leonor. Angela nodded.

"See if we take any treasure behind this door other thanLily we will pay in our time" Angela explained. They pushed the oak doors together to see a huge room full of gold.

"Where do you think we are" Angela asked.

"I don't know"said Leonor, "But where ever it is, it isn't Hogwarts". The girls looked at the gold, never touching it of course.Though the gold could make you rich beyond your wildest dreams, the twins had a feeling that one touch of the gold and your life would be cursed. So they kept walking, for what seemed like hours. finally they reached a pair of metal doors with much fancier writing in it. This time it read:

_Those who dare enter beware,_

_For what you look for may not be there._

_Until the Dragon, Fire has entered, _

_Love cannot be proud_

_Until the Sun and Moon have entered,_

_happiness cannot be found. _

_So if you enter take great heed_

_For the slythered snake will find it's great seed._

"Great" said Leonor, "Now if we only knew what that meant" and she threw her eyes in frustration, the metal doors burned down as the sun's fire burned upon them. The twins looked surprised.

"Well that was easy" Leonor said turning around to find her sister with her mouth hung opened.

"Oh my GOD" Angela yelled. Leonor took a step back.

"Should I be scared of you?" Leonor asked. Her sister shook her head in disbelieve.

"You are the sun and moon, the door talked about" Angela said. Leonor giggled.

"Now you are going wacko" Leonor said.

"No because the snake must be the banshee" Angela said.

"Well then that would mean you would be the dragon fire" Leonor pointeed her sister out. "That would also tell us that this search for Lily is pointless, because the door said (the slythered snake will find it's seed".

"It's not compleatly pointless" Angela resorted "The seed of the banshee, is to feed on energy"

"So?" asked Leonor.

"So it doesn't mean Lily will die it just means it will get energy" Angela said.

"So all we have to do is give it energy" said leonor getting into Angela's plan.

"And why are we still here" Angela asked.

"I'm guessing because we've been wasting time" Leonor responded. The twins walked through the burnt door to find a very gloomy room.

Mean while...

Heather stood in her dormitory the girls had been gone for over 4 hours. She was getting worried. She picked up a piece of parchment and wrote to Sirius, James and the now gone Joey.

Back at the gloomy room...

They walked to the center. Angela stepped in the eye of a huge draggon drawn on the floor. A huge orange light flowed through the ground and shot Angela. She went flying, she stood in the air for a few minutes and then the light dissapered. There stood Leonor jaw hanging, as she saw her twin, with beatiful long wings strached out in her back. Soaring above her. Angela landed softly on the ground.

"Wow" Leonor said as Angela smiled, they walked to the end of the room. There stood Lily, she looked dead, and in a way she was. Angela looked at the banshee, her eyes like a dragon's. The banshee stood doing the same, with eyes of a snake. The banshee smiled. Angela knew what they had to do. She grabbed Leonor and flew up until they were high enough for the banshee not to get to them yet, low enough to keep their eyes on it.

"Give me your hands" Angela told her sister.

"I don't think you know this but I am seriously afraid of hights" Leonor whispered.

"but you play quidditch" Angela said.

"That's different, I can control the broom then" Leonor responded quickly.

"Well, I won't let go I promisse" Angela said. Leonor gave Angela her hands. An orange light glowed from Angela's hands, a silver one from Leonor's they conected. They let the power flow from them, then Then lights hit the banshee across the chest, and the banshe was no more. The light then glowed from the left over ashes of the bashee to Lily and she flew for a mear second then landed on hard ground, softly. She began to awake. Leonor and Angela reached growned just in time. Angela's wings dissapeared. The twins helped Lily back, to Hogwarts. But where in the large oak doors they had met before was another rhyme and this one read:

_As you walk through these doors,_

_Your powers will be no more,_

_No one knows so be aware,_

_None but memmories will be there. _

In a way the twins knew exctly what that meant. They raced to the hospital wing where Dumbledore, was wating for them. The girls laid in the hospital wing's beds after those long hours. They each fell into a dreamless, dark sleep, from wich they arose very, very slowly.

The three girls awoke to a wonderful surprise. The one's they loved sat beside them. Not only there boyfriends but also they're family. They the girls were embraced with tons of hugs that they, and questions about what had happened. But the girls had one question for them.

"How long have we been asleep?" asked Lily.

"a month" James answered sweetly and carefully. Lily looked amazed. That means the summer holidays have started. James smiled.

"No" said Joey. Angela looked at him with suspision.

"They start today" Sirirus answered Leonor's questioning gaze. So the girls each looked to the side to see a suitecase with their name on it.

Did you pack my-"

"Yes" Sirius told Leonor.

"Joey did you pack my-"

"Yes" Joey said to Angela.

"Are you gonna ask me somthing too" James asked.

"No" Lily answered.

"Why" asked James.

"Because I checked my luggage before we enetered the train" Lily responded.

James smiled. Lily was going to spend the next summer at his house along with the rest of the gang, except for Peter who was going to Germany, with his parents. James didn't know what to expect of this crazy summer but it was going to be a crazy one.

So sorry it's a short chapter but it's almost 10'oclock and I need to get ready for tommorow. See I've been sick and I'm going to school tomorrow for the first time in 2 days. Anyway I want you guys to tell me in your reviews if I can skip the summer vacation to their 7th year if I can't don't worry I'' get some idea in my head of what to write.

so for now keep reading.

xoxoxoxoxox,

Lilyfan


	18. Summers Prank, Some bad news

Well people 2 more chapters (including this one) and the story comes to an end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing… this disclaimer was for all the other times I nagged you on how I didn't feel like writing a Disclaimer.

**Hey, it's Merlinfan '06. Lilyfan has trouble updating, so I'm updating for her. Read on...**

* * *

The kids were all outside in James's yard having a picnic. The boys had gone inside to get some drinks. When they came outside the girls weren't there. Instead there was a note. It read

_If you want to see the girls again come to the Dark forest as soon as you read this_

The guys grabbed their wands and left to find the girls. They walked into the Dark Forest and saw a clearing; they stood there for a moment when the girls came out. Their eyeballs were blank and they seemed in a trance. They pointed there wands at the guys and started to walk towards them. The guys scared walked backwards.

"Oh come on Lily I know I missed our anniversary, but I'm sure we can work this out" James pleaded.

"Yeah Leonor I'll get you a nice present when we get back" Sirius pleaded with James.

"And we'll we've only been together for a few months, but we can work this out, whatever this is" Joey said looking at Angela. All of a sudden the banshee came out.

"They can't hear you" the banshee said. As the banshee talked, the girls mouth opened and they formed the shape of the words the banshee was speaking. The guys' eyes went wide at the site of the banshee. All of a sudden the girls took there wands and turned them from the guys at the banshee and fell to the floor laughing. Their eyes had gone back to normal and the boys could not believe what was happening.

"You ha, ha guys ha, ha should have seen ha, ha your faces" Lily said.

"What's going on" James asked.

"It's called a prank" Leonor said.

"We were never in any real danger, the banshee is actually Heather, in disguise" Angela said. Then the worst thing in the world happened. As Heather took her costume out she fell to the floor. Right behind her was a hooded creature that fled as fast as it had come. The kids rushed Heather to James's mother who was a Healer. Then at 2:55 p.m. that they Christina Potter announced "She dead" to everyone's displeasure. Remus ran from the healing room back to his room. And for the rest of the summer nothing could get him, out of there except for Heathers funeral! Remus had stood next to his beloved Heather's coffin, and cried his heart out. Nothing was going to be the same, from now on.

It was the day before the kids had to go back to Hogwarts and they were outside. They had hardly spoken to each other since the day of Heather's death.

"Did you guys see Professor Martins in the war" Lily said breaking the tension between them, trying to get Heather away from her mind.

"Yeah" James said, he was trying just as hard as anybody else to move on.

"How is he" Leonor asked.

"Dead" Sirius said, as tears slipped down Angela's eyes. Joey gave her a long hug.

"We found out his story though" Joey said. Angela looked up at him.

"Well what is it" She asked.

"His beloved was a death eater when Voldemort found out, that she had fallen in love with Professor Martins he killed her" Remus said his voice was hoarse. Everyone looked at him. "That's why he was mostly in the war. at least Professor Martins died couragelsy. He didn't die begging for mercy or anything. He died because he saved Joey from the Avada Kedrava curse." Sirius told them. Then of course, the day went by with out another word.

* * *

Well I know this was an extra short chapter but you see I already updated the next chapter so…read on to find out what Happens! **I'll update the next chapter too. **


	19. Graduation

Well here is the very last chapter… I'd like to thank, ma sis, who the character Angela is based on, and for helping me with ideas, Angie you're the best, Tyler Martins who the Character Professor Martins is based on, you are um…unique …Michael, who professor Ravenclaw's character is based on, and yes Michael you are a wacko, but you are ma bro and I got your back…I'd also like to thank Erika Martinez for helping me with my last chapter. And Finally I'd like to thank all of my reviewers/readers you guys mean the world to me and of course this story is dedicated to you all.

Disclaimer- For the last time ever in this story… I will say it… I own nothing but the plot and characters you don't recognize.

**It's Merlinfan '06. In case you are wondering, I'm Professor Martins! Well, with very great pride, I would like to present to you, the final and last chapter of We'll Spend our last night together. **

And for the last time: Onto our future presentation

**

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER…**

It had been a year since Heather died, since Professor Martins died, since the banshee had attacked, since friendships had been made and love was born, between the gang. It had been a year since everything from fights to kisses had happened and now the real story was just beginning. The gang woke up on the day of their graduation. The girls made their hair and wore their skirts, while the guys tried their best to look good.

They all made their way outside and got ready as everyone was getting ready to leave Hogwarts forever. Joey sat in the audience as he had graduated last year.

"Hallowell Angela, Hallowell Leonor" Professor McGonagall said as the twins went up to her and received their diplomas. "Congrats" Professor McGonagall said a half an hour later, as she had called all of the seventh years.

"Now to our award ceremony" Dumbledore said.

"To services to our school and getting rid of a nasty Banshee, I present Angela and Leonor Hallowell this award" He said and gave each of the twins an award.

"We don't usually do this but for most detentions…there was a tie between Sirius Black and James Potter" Dumbledore said as he gave each of the boys an award.

"And finally for most rewarding work Hogwarts has ever seen I award this honor to Lily Evans and Remus Lupin" Professor Dumbledore said, he gave each of them an award.

"Now may we all give the pleasure of hearing Miss Lily Evans speech" Dumbledore said as he stepped off the stage and let Lily go to the front. Lily began.

"We entered Hogwarts as scared 11 year olds, knowing nothing about Hogwarts but the stories our friends and family member's had told us. As we entered Hogwarts we knew we were entering a new world, a world where the magic never ends, and where adventure is always around the corner. From playing a prank to saving a life, it's all here. As we put on the sorting hat and were sorted to our proper houses we made friendships, some were temporary and others were for Life" Lily smiled as she said this and looked over to all her friends. "We also made enemies and went a little too harsh sometimes; we made everything look like a competion. But Hogwarts has not only given us shelter during these years it has also prepared us for the world that is coming. It has taught us that there are many dangers beyond the Great Oak doors. But it also has taught us that with Love and friendship we can survive the obstacles. And we have no one to thank for that except our Professors. As Professor Dumbledore had always said "To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure" Hogwarts has taught us to believe in this. Which has brought us all to stand here, where we each are today, it has done a lot more than prepare us, it has also taught us, lessons only life could teach. So to all the seventh years standing beside me…congratulations….WE DID IT" Lily said and stepped off the stage. To be hugged by all of her friends.

They looked at her as each of their graduating hats were thrown up and made a beautiful affect. Lily's speech was right Hogwarts had taught them a lot especially in their sixth year. The group sat by the lake the last they of school, as the day went bye. Joey asked Angela to come with him. He took her to the very end of the lake as the sun was setting.

"What is it" Angela asked. Joey smiled.

"Angela you have made me the happiest man on earth, so will you Angela Hallowell" Joey said as he got down on one knee "Marry me, and make me even happier then I already am" Joey finished, as he took a box with a HUGE diamond ring. Angela's mouth dropped.

"Yes Joey I will marry you" Angela said, as Joey picked her up and twirled her. He gave her a long passionate kiss. As they walked back to their friends, Angela squealed as she was a new engaged woman. Then finally each couple went its own way. Lily and James stayed near the lake for the last time. Lily looked worried. James noticed this.

"What's wrong" James asked.

"It's just that well, what's going to happen to us after this, everything is going to be different now isn't it" Lily asked. James smiled at his girlfriend.

"Don't worry Lily; we'll spend our last night together"

Well how the last chapter (short I know) but was it good. Well I'd like to thank you all again for making this story possible. I am probably going to make a shorter sequel to this, but I'm not sure yet so you guys have to tell me if you want one or not. So for the very, very, very, last time make the button's dreams come true and push it and leave a review. I love every one of you so for now good bye. Review, Review, Review! Xoxoxoxo Peace!

All my love,

_Lilyfan_


End file.
